pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca (Unova)
Bianca is one of two friends/rivals the main character has in Pokémon Black and White. All three of them reside in Nuvema Town. Bianca is the rival who picks the starter Pokémon with the type disadvantage to your chosen Pokémon. Even though her dad rages over the idea of Bianca having a Pokémon journey, she goes on one anyway, thinking that she'll grow stronger as a person and a trainer. She often helps Professor Juniper with her studies. She reveals that one of the things she would aspire to be would be a model like Elesa. Appearance Bianca is of medium height and is a slim girl with short yellow-blonde hair and bright green eyes. Black and White Bianca wears a white shirt under a tangerine orange tank top, a tight-fitting shin-length white skirt which gives her bottom half a wider shape, and a white bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a green beret with a white stripe running along the rim, orange tights and yellow pumps with white bows. Bianca also has a green fringed shoulder bag, which she wears on her right hip over her left shoulder. Black 2 and White 2 Bianca sports red glasses, a low white V-neck top with a black top underneath, knee-length green jogging bottoms, a green shoulder bag, orange boots with black soles and bows, green beret with a white bow and orange puffy coat, due to the recent coldness in Unova. Personality Bianca is a sweet and cheerful girl who worries about being weak and what to do in her life. She has a strong side by travelling without her father's consent. Later on, she grows in confidence and accepts she'll never be the strongest trainer. She is protective, volunteering as a bodyguard for various characters, including Professor Juniper at Chargestone Cave. Biography Family In Black and White, Bianca is suggested to be the daughter of Cynthia by in-game interactions either between them or with the Main Character. Games Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Manga Adventures Be the Best! Pokémon B+W Anime Trailer Sprites Pokémon Black and White First Battle (Nuvema Town) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Second Battle (Route 2) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Third Battle (Route 4 Gate) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Fourth Battle (Driftveil City) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Fifth Battle (Route 8) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Post-Game Rematch (Nuvema Town) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Black 2 and White 2 Catch Tutor Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament Driftveil= |-| Mix= Unova Gym Leaders Tournament World Leaders Tournament Nuvema Town (Memory Link) If player chose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Trivia *She is the first female rival not to be based off a playable character, the 2nd being Shauna. Both also choose the starter of the type disadvantage to the player's starter *If the player chooses Oshawott or Snivy as their starter, she has two Fire-type Pokémon when battled in the post-game. She'll have Emboar and Chandelure if the player chose Oshawott and Simisear and Chandelure if the player chose Snivy. *She uses the Elemental Monkey with a type advantage against the player's starter, but a starter with a type disadvantage against the player's starter. *Bianca appears in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 and is the one who gives the Player his/her Starter Pokémon, as a favor from Professor Juniper. *The Fraxure she uses in the Driftveil/Mix Tournament is, according to a B2W2 game guide, a Ghost-type, which was a typo. Gallery Bianca BW.png|Bianca's artwork for Black and White Main Character Category:Generation V characters Category:Female characters Category:Laboratory assistants